


Отблеск соколиного крыла

by 123ok



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, hystory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123ok/pseuds/123ok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы действительно думаете, что Пруссия жив?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отблеск соколиного крыла

  
Над древними подъемляся дубами,  
Он остров наш от недругов стерег;  
В войну и мир равно честимый нами,  
Он зорко вкруг глядел семью главами,  
Наш Ругевит, непобедимый бог.

Курился дым ему от благовоний,  
Его алтарь был зеленью обвит,  
И много раз на кучах вражьих броней  
У ног своих закланных видел доней  
Наш грозный бог, наш славный Ругевит.

В годину бурь, крушенья избегая,  
Шли корабли под сень его меча;  
Он для своих защита был святая,  
И ласточек доверчивая стая  
В его брадах гнездилась, щебеча.

И мнили мы: «Жрецы твердят недаром,  
Что если враг попрет его порог,  
Он оживет, и вспыхнет взор пожаром,  
И семь мечей подымет в гневе яром  
Наш Ругевит, наш оскорбленный бог».

Так мнили мы,— но роковая сила  
Уж обрекла нас участи иной;  
Мы помним день: заря едва всходила,  
Нежданные к нам близились ветрила,  
Могучий враг на Ругу шел войной.

А.К. Толстой  
1870 год

 

_«Если крестоносцы пожелают, они могут завоевать самую лучшую страну для поселения. Хотя язычники скверны, их земля богато одарена мясом, мёдом и мукой»._

 

Из призывов католической церкви к крестовому походу против балтийских славян.   
Архивная книга Магдебургского архиепископства.  
Первая половина XII века.

 

 

Июль 1940 года,   
Кенигсберг

 

Море было тихим, небо – высоким, солнце – ярким, но очень далеким. Словно брезговало спускаться ниже к земле. 

Хотя, казалось бы, чем еще его могли удивить люди…

Гилберт смахнул перчаткой со лба выступивший пот и усмехнулся пришедшей в голову мысли. Сам воплощенный дух, он давно уже не думал о солнце, как о живом существе. Быть может, и никогда так не думал – ведь он же с рождения воин Христа, которого учили, что твердь земную и небесную сотворил Бог. Ну, или, в крайнем случае, он, Пруссия – поборник идей Просвещения, которым одухотворение сил природы чуждо. Природа, как известно – не храм, а мастерская. 

А мысли это, наверное, от Бранденбурга, Мекленбурга, Священной Римской империи или какого-то иного воплощения, чью силу и память он в себя впитал. 

Такое случается. 

Быть может, пройдет несколько лет и Гилберт сам станет таким призраком, блуждающим по переходам Кенигсбергского замка или беленому побережью. А Людвигу иногда будут сниться воспоминания из его, Гилберта, жизни. 

Ведь за этим Людвиг, собственно, его сюда и сослал. 

Или его нынешнее руководство – уже не суть. 

Сейчас, когда германские войска проводили операции по всей Европе, и объективно Людвигу позарез требовалась помощь, Гилберта отправили киснуть в Кенигсберг. 

Нет, конечно, само по себе место сейчас это тоже веселое – но… его, вояку, и на бумажную работу? Почетная пенсия, как она есть…

***

При всех реверансах в адрес Старого Фрица, королевы Луизы и Железного канцлера Пруссию в Третьем Рейхе жаловали не особо.

Из-за чего? 

Да из-за всего, наверное. 

Из-за того, что двух сердец и двух голов сильной стране иметь не рекомендуется. А Гилберт – хоть и формально – лидер германских государств. 

И из-за того, что фюрер – австриец по происхождению, а у тех «любовь» к Пруссии и пруссакам глубокая, искренняя и наследственная. Несмотря на красивые картины народного ликования времен аншлюса. 

И из-за большого влияния – в свое время – здесь коммунистов. 

И из-за того, что, объединив германские земли и создав Второй Рейх, он проиграл Мировую войну. 

И из-за того, что объединил он их «неправильно», по «малогерманскому пути». 

Наконец, потому, что это он – выскочка, медвежий угол немецких владений, полный поганых славянских и балтийских кровей – вообще их объединил и создал единое германское государство. В свете «последних веяний» - это тоже немалый повод задвинуть Пруссию подальше. 

В общем, причин хватало. 

Во рту расползались горечь и металлический привкус, а в сердце – веселая злоба («Не дождетесь!») и почему-то печаль.

***

\- Брат!

Людвиг стоял в дверях террасы – молодой, сильный, статный, затянутый в безукоризненно чистый и выглаженный мундир. Блестели сапоги, каждая пуговка и орел на фуражке, из-под которой выбивались светлые волосы и смотрели строгие ясные глаза. 

И горечь сразу как-то померкла, сгинула, растворившись в кратком восторге, с которым Гилберт часто смотрел на младшего брата – хоть никогда бы в этом не признался: неужели это он его, такого совершенного, вырастил?

***

\- Ты знаешь, что на месте Берлина были славянские поселения? И что название самого города, возможно, произошло из славянского языка?

Гилберт со стуком отставил в сторону недопитую кружку. Все же его «нечистое» происхождение действительно попортило ему немало крови (во всех смыслах), а потому он заранее приготовился к защите, то есть к нападению. Тем паче, что в последнее время «копания» младшенького в истории, мифологии и прочей хренотени приводили к самым неожиданным (и не самым приятным) решениям. 

Что-то ему взбредет в голову теперь? Перенести столицу? 

Людвиг уловил изменившееся настроение брата – и между светлых бровей легла морщинка. Воротник даже у него уже был расстегнут, лицо раскраснелось от выпитого. Иными словами – в таком состоянии между братьями уже не бывало ни недосказанности, ни секретов. Ругань и взаимные тумаки – сколько угодно. А такая вот, прям какая-то бабская обида… К счастью, умом его Бог все же не обидел, а потому Людвиг поспешил добавить. 

\- Тем примечательнее, на мой взгляд, что именно он стал столицей Великой Германии. 

\- Угу, - буркнул старший Байлшмидт. – А с чего вдруг такой… интерес? 

\- Фюрер подписал директиву 21, о «Плане «Барбаросса». Через год мы начнем войну против России. Официальное сообщение в Кенигсберг придет позже. 

\- И? – вскинул белесую бровь пруссак. – Обычное дело. Учитывая, что он и сам неласково в нашу сторону смотрит. Хоть, как говорил Железный канцлер «Превентивная война против России – это самоубийство из-за страха смерти». 

\- Это будет совсем другая война, брат. Не такая, как Великая. Не такая, что мы вели на западе и ведем против Англии. Даже не такая, как в польском походе…. – Людвиг на миг смолк, а потом быстро произнес, - Мы поступим с русскими, как с вендами и пруссами. 

Если бы Гилберт своевременно не избавился от кружки – то сейчас точно бы поперхнулся. 

\- Что, прости?! 

\- Собственно, поэтому я и приехал. В этой компании ты мне нужен позарез. Ведь ты создан на костях славян и балтов, ты сделал эти земли германскими. Настолько германскими, что никому в голову теперь не придет вспомнить об их прежних хозяевах. И твоя помощь в колонизации новых земель будет неоценима. 

\- А ты считаешь Брагинского – народом, который можно уничтожить, а остатки - ассимилировать? – едко поинтересовался пруссак. 

Вопрос, похоже, искренне поставил Германию в тупик. Он даже нервно закрутил в пальцах вилку. 

\- Да. Все государственные институты русского государства, начиная со времен Киевской Руси, были созданы иностранцами, преимущественно выходцами из германских земель… 

Гилберт рассмеялся – коротко и зло:

\- Ксе-ксе-ксе….Пропаганда – вещь хорошая, Запад. Вот только самому на нее вестись не стоит. Черт его знает, кто там создавал «государственные институты», вот только вести ТАКУЮ войну против России может только самоубийца. Причем, желающий отправиться в тот мир особо изощренным способом. Он и в случае просто серьезной войны быстро завязывает с формальным расшаркиванием, а тут – когда поймет, откуда ветер дует…

\- Даже крыса, загнанная в угол, будет биться насмерть. Это для меня не новость. И уж прости, БРАТ, но мне кажется, что защищаешь ты его по каким-то личным причинам. Вы были друзьями, союзниками…

\- Плевал я на дружбу и договора. Мне моя шкура дорога. Когда сам не щадишь – как-то смешно рассчитывать, что в случае чего пощадят тебя. 

\- Это говорит воин? 

«Да, …., это говорит воин! Который даже годы спустя после того, как «все кончилось» ссался по ночам, когда ему снились воспоминания о тех войнах. Как ссались Бранденбург, Мекленбург, Дания и прочие. И чьи люди столетиями потом пугали своих детей рассказами о вендах-великанах». 

\- Ожидал от тебя более внятной… как ее? – агрументации, а не попытки взять меня на «слабо». 

\- Аргументировать тебе в штабе будут. 

\- Тогда какого… ты тут языком плетешь? Да еще за выпивкой? 

Людвиг раскраснелся еще сильнее, дернул длинными пальцами воротник.

\- Боишься? – догадался Гилберт. – Что ж, и на том спасибо, что сам понимаешь, что на кон бросаешь. А то задолбал уже отвечать одними речевками. 

\- Я волнуюсь, - сухо ответил младший. – Если это все будет напоминать средневековый Натиск на Восток…

\- Который, между прочим, длился несколько столетий, и в ходе которого наших поселенцев вырезали не менее яростно и вдохновлено… - перебил его Гилберт. – Короче, если ты пришел за моральной поддержкой в стиле «Да, дорогой брат, все будет быстро и легко, ведь это ж мы!», то ошибся адресом. 

Людвиг, похоже, то ли обиделся, то ли ушел в себя, но продолжать не стал. Какое-то время был слышен только прибой и шум ветра в зеленых ветвях под окнами. Но когда он, наконец, заговорил, то ошарашил брата еще сильнее. 

\- Правда ли, что дух Вагрии, Рюгена и прочих земель славян-венедов был отцом России и его сестер? 

Гилберт разозлился уже всерьез: 

\- Вот что. Ковыряться в старых родословных и пыльных бумажках, или их обсуждать я никогда не любил. Тем более под пиво! Вагрию и Рюген завоевывал не я, они достались мне позже, уже изрядно онемеченные. Поговори об этом с Данией, покопайся в архивах Мекленбурга, наконец. 

«А мне и своих кошмаров хватает».

\- Но если тебя утешит – да, самое древнее название земель, где сейчас находится Россия, было – Венетия. Тино и Эдуард так его до сих пор называют. 

Он раздраженно, гремя стулом и столом, встал и направился к выходу. Но прежде чем успел исчезнуть за дверью, Людвиг произнес:

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Не хочу думать, что Брагинский и его родня – «наши» хотя бы на полмизинца. Хотя бы по основателям. Что бы ни говорила официальная пропаганда. 

\- Будешь крепче спать? 

\- Это добавляет мне уверенности. Кровь решает многое. Особенно, в таких схватках. Она определяет возможности народа. И если варяги и русы действительно были ваграми и руянами, ругами… - Людвиг тоже встал и устремил на брата кристально трезвый, но почему-то безмерно тяжелый взгляд, - Если Священная Римская империя и Дания смогли убить отца России, то и нам по силам убить его самого. Если из земли славянского племени укранов со времен вышел германский Уккермарк, то почему это нельзя будет сделать с Украиной?

***

Все же Людвиг с его дикими планами испортил ему сон.

Гилберт уже который час крутился в постели – все белье встало колом, а сна ни в одном глазу. И успокоительного после выпивки не примешь. 

Он не боялся Брагинского и ничуть не сожалел ни о его грядущей судьбе, ни о судьбе Белоруссии, Украины, прибалтов и иных народов советского дома. Кто он им – кум, сват, брат? Пусть у Брагинского болит голова, как их всех защищать. В том числе от их и его собственной дурости. Не смог? Ну, извини… 

Его беспокоил предстоящий «объем работы». Превращение южного побережья Балтики из земли балтов в германскую и впрямь было делом хлопотным и длительным.   
Где-то – как в Ливонии – оно вообще не было доведено до конца, хоть аборигенов старательно держали в «черном теле», лишив возможности жить в городах, получать образование, занимать высокие посты. Но брат прав – без физической замены населения это все временные меры, пригодные только после ликвидации большинства туземцев. 

Которые, естественно, будут сопротивляться. И если будут сопротивляться так, как их далекие предки, то немецким переселенцам не позавидуешь. Каким бы ни был окончательный исход – их-то не воскресишь. 

Когда Гилберт слушал рассказы Дании или Бранденбурга о завоевании Померании – Поморья - он всегда тихо радовался, что ему для зачистки достался относительно небольшой клок земли и с народами «литовского корня». Которых вдобавок уже успешно потоптали конями крещеные польские и русские феодалы. 

К тому же различия в вооружении и образе жизни между германскими народами и балтийскими дикарями-пруссами были довольно большими, тогда как у полабских славян уже успела возникнуть государственность. Для того чтобы выжить им не хватило совсем немного времени…

Плюс германцам помогла ударившая поморянам в тыл Польша. Но это уже давнее славянское развлечение – резать друг друга под радостное гиканье врагов…

И, слава Богу, что они такие. Славянское государство на Шпрее и Эльбе? Там, где сейчас сердце Пруссии и Великой Германии? Неужели такое действительно было возможно? 

Гилберт улыбнулся в темноту и вдруг понял, почему боится спать. На задворках памяти крутились не только его собственные воспоминания о завоевании пруссов, но и слова тех, кто уничтожал славянское Поморье. 

_\- Наверное, это был дом землепашца. Хороший такой дом, большая семья… была. Там издали понять было можно, что внутри. Мухи целый рой, и запах. Ох, ты ж, Вотан-сатана, кажется, этим запахом было пропитано в этой земле все – и вода, и воздух, и трава... А внутри - словно стая волчья побывала – одни брызги по стенам, сплошное месиво. Вот только волки кусков тел на деревьях не развешивают, не предупреждают… Никому, кто носит крест или говорит по-немецки, нельзя было там ни спать лечь без часовых, ни лишний раз в кусты отойти, ни толком лагерь разбить. Сзади зайдут, шею свернут, разорвут звери, даже крикнуть не успеешь…_

***

Но под утро Пруссия, видимо, все же задремал.

Оттого, в очередной раз приоткрыв глаза, увидел не темный угол стола с силуэтом лампы, а трепещущее на ветру темно-красное полотнище. Сам Гилберт лежал на широкой скамье у невысокой ограды, одетый, как в годы своего бытия Тевтонским орденом. 

«Сон? Или что похуже?» 

Из-за одолевавших всю ночь мыслей место это он узнал сразу. Хоть сам – в «то» время здесь никогда не бывал. 

Харенца на острове Рюген. Вернее – пока еще Кореница на Руяне. 

Лунный и еще какой-то свет, напоминавший отблески пламени – хоть источника огня не было видно и ниоткуда не тянуло запахом костров – озарял очертания трех высоких зданий. Центральное и самое большое из них дом собою в обычном смысле слова не представляло. Крыша опиралась на ряд резных деревянных столбов, между которыми колыхались широкие полотна красной ткани. Стен у храма не было. 

А это действительно был храм – храм бога войны балтийских славян. 

«Ругевита. Или Яровита, или как его там»…

Величайшее святилище славян – Аркона, где чтили Святовита – находилось на этом же острове, но дальше, на морском утесе. Со временем море подточит утес, и разоренная языческая святыня рухнет на морское дно. 

«Говорят, у Ругевита было семь лиц, семь мечей и еще один. Но и восемь мечей – ничто против нашей крови и Святого Креста». 

Тишина вокруг была просто неестественной, какой-то звенящей. Не был даже слышен грохот прибоя. 

Стало быть, не сон. Точнее, не только сон. 

Кто-то – не трудно догадаться, кто - из умерших воплощений захотел с ним пообщаться. Раньше Байлшмидт об этом лишь слышал – такая связь была доступна или «особо одаренным», вроде Англии или Норвегии, или… умирающим, постепенно переходящим в мир мертвых. 

По языку вновь скользнула горечь. Все-таки почетная пенсия…

Сквозь завесу проступил огненный шар – видимо, кто-то выходил из храма, держа в руке фонарь или факел. Но когда Пруссия рванул полог в сторону – навстречу ему никто не вышел. 

Хотя странный свет, исходящий непонятно откуда, тут был сильнее. От его алых бликов и цвета ткани все внутри казалось или покрытым кровью, или объятым огнем. И деревянный настил, о который должны были гулко стучать сапоги рыцаря – но тишина вытягивала каждый звук – и разосланные на нем драгоценные ткани и шкуры, и вспыхивающие золотыми боками кубки, и рукояти мечей, и диски щитов, и скалящиеся с шестов черепа. 

Сам кумир находился дальше, в глубине. Всех семи лиц отсюда, конечно, было не разглядеть. Но те, что были видны – впечатляли. Неласковый характер бога неизвестный скульптор явил во всей красе. 

«И все же это просто дерево». 

\- Да уж, не камень, - раздался… нет, буквально в самый мозг ввинтился чей-то голос. – Но бог и его лик - не одно и тоже. Я думал, что вы это понимаете. Ты искал войны – ты попал в ее храм.

Тень за кумиром была темнее, чем полагалось. 

\- Кто ты? Покажи себя! – губы и язык шевельнулись, но сами слова канули в тишину.

\- Думай яснее, раб Бога. Или ты привык говорить, не думая?

«Для сдохнувшего под нашими конями язычника у тебя на редкость длинный язык. Такая мысль тебя устроит?» 

\- История никогда не заканчивается. Особенно, когда за тебя есть, кому отомстить. 

Признаться, Гилберт и впрямь ожидал, что из тени выйдет гигант-полузверь. Но возникший в круге алого света мужчина ничем не отличался от скандинавов того времени. Почти тот же крой одежды, то же вооружение, похожие обереги. Рысья шкура на плечах – ну, так для воина это дело обычное. Неудивительно, что на восточном побережье Балтики имя одного из его племен – вагров, варягов – потом перешло на норвежцев и шведов. 

Но когда стало видно его лицо, Гилберт даже отшатнулся. 

Венд был прав. За него – во всяком случае, пока – действительно было кому отомстить. 

Выглядел дух Поморья так, словно кто-то написал портрет Брагинского, решив ему при этом несколько польстить, облагородить. Убрать громоздкость фигуры и чрезмерную плавность, округлость черт, которые в свое время делали из Ивана прелестнейшего малыша, а потом очаровательного юношу из тех, по которым одинаково млеют женщины любого возврата и мужчины определенного сорта – но которые на лице взрослого мужчины смотрелись уже неуместно. 

Тигровые, цвета янтаря глаза слегка сощурились, с таким же интересом изучая Пруссию. 

\- Стало быть, они живы. Я не ошибся. 

«Он очень на вас похож», - неохотно подумал Гилберт, пытаясь при этом сообразить, как укрыть от венда те мысли, которые ему знать нежелательно. «Восторг», который он испытает от вестей, что его семью собираются извести под корень – представить было легко. А Гилберту его голова была нужна на плечах, а не на одном из этих шестов. 

Мужчина усмехнулся – то ли над этими попытками, то ли над словами Гилберта. 

\- Только внешне. Девчонки похожи больше, особенно – старшая. Волх же нутром весь в мать. 

«Что вы от меня хотите?»

\- Я? Ничего. Ты сам меня призвал. Когда умираешь, не стоит слишком часто и долго думать о мертвых. Да и когда не умираешь – тоже. Это банальная истина. Если тебе не о чем со мной говорить, и ты хотел, лишь посмотреть на меня и помочь брату, выход – там. 

«И ты меня отпустишь?»

\- Нет, я отрежу тебе голову, выпью кровь и съем сердце. Как всегда делал с такими, как ты, - произнесено это было с завидной серьезностью, лишь в самой глубине «голоса» таилась издевка. Видимо, похожи отец с сыном все же были не только внешне. 

Хоть сам Иван своего отца совершенно не помнит. Недаром, вокруг его личности до сих пор ломается столько копий. Но самое уморительное – что по самой популярной версии его родителем является один из убийц его настоящего отца. 

Видимо, эту мысль венд тоже поймал за хвост. Улыбнулся уже совсем, как его драгоценный сынок, и шагнул ближе. Гилберт от греха подальше на тот же шаг отступил. Не трусости ради, а строго из чувства самосохранения.

Но нападать венд не стал. 

\- Ступай, рыцарь. Спеши под лезвия моих детей. Наши пути еще не сошлись так близко, как мне хотелось бы. – Он указал на пол, по которому змеилась странная тонкая тень.

Лишь приглядевшись, Гилберт понял, что это трещина. Переступить, которую, как оказалось, мертвецу было не под силу. 

\- Жалкое бессильное пугало, вроде своего дубоголового бога, - бросил он, - О котором забыла даже родная семья. 

Славянин коснулся незримой преграды, всколыхнувшейся, словно вода, в которую бросили камень. Свет вокруг стал ярче. 

\- Чтобы помочь мне, им необязательно про меня помнить. Ты и твой брат, и вся ваша родня, идете на большое дело. Куш велик. А что, если проиграете? 

Байлшмидт отступил еще на один шаг, запнулся. Чтобы сохранить равновесие схватился за первое подвернувшееся под руку, за один из шестов. Пустые глазницы смотрели из-под очень хорошо знакомого шлема. 

\- Мы не проиграем. Как не проиграли тебе. 

\- Они – не я. Наши судьбы различны. – И вдруг добавил невпопад, - А вот наши с тобой тела похожи. Не человеческие, конечно же… Но мне подойдет.

\- Что ты имеешь…

Договорить он не успел. Все вокруг объяло неизвестно откуда взявшееся и взметнувшееся во все стороны пламя. Оно словно было скрыто, сжато в каждой находившееся тут вещи, а теперь, наконец, вырвалось наружу. 

Гилберт бросился вон, сбросил с плеч на траву занявшийся плащ.

«Это ад! Ну, а что еще я ожидал найти на месте языческого храма?»

Ответом ему стал прозвучавший из глубин горящего храма смех, сменившийся клекотом. А в следующий миг широкое полотнище было сметено огромными огненными крыльями. 

Оказавшись снаружи, громадный сокол, весь состоящий из ревущего бурного пламени, развернул их во всю ширь, распугивая давящую тьму. Взмахнул ими пару раз, обсыпая рухнувшего на землю Байлшмидта искрами, а потом унесся ввысь, в пустое чернильное небо. Откуда эхом донеслись последние слова:

\- Ты и твой брат играете с огнем, раб Бога. И ты боишься его. Ведь он так легко может пожрать тебя.

***

Наше время  
Берлин

 

Гилберт носился по дому, старательно разыскивая вторые пары к носкам. Казалось бы, обычная холостяцкая возня, но Людвиг уже интуитивно знал, зачем старший брат затевает большую стирку. 

\- Опять к Брагинскому? 

Гилберт флегматично накрутил на палец свежепойманного под диваном, серого в полоску беглеца:

\- Не опять, а снова. 

\- Ты забыл, какая сейчас ситуация? Ты забыл все, о чем я тебе говорил? Зачем ты вообще туда таскаешься? 

\- Может у меня «Стокгольмский синдром»? Или тоска по моим, про...ебанным тобой землям? 

Людвиг резко захлопнул ноутбук, поджал рот. Видит Бог, он любит Гилберта. Даже уважает – за все, что он для него сделал, за все, через что он прошел. Людвиг безумно счастлив, что тот не умер – ни тогда в 1947 году, воплотившись в молодой ГДР, ни в 1989 году – когда та была поглощена Германией. 

Но порой старший брат умудрялся выводить его из себя так, как до войны ему не удавалось никогда. Словно нарочно вызвался действовать Людвигу на нервы. А уж эти его вечные околачивания в Москве, Киеве или Минске. Как будто и не рад, что его оттуда забрали. 

Гилберт вообще изменился, но как-то по мелочам все, не подкопаешься. Германия это просто… чувствовал, но эмоции, как водиться, к делу не пришьешь. К тому же он привычно и успешно заминал их старой доброй рационализацией. 

Кто бы на месте Гилберта не изменился, проведя 40 лет в той славянской каше? Людвиг-то и сам изменился. Прежний Байлшмидт-младший на себя нынешнего смотрел бы с нескрываемым презрением. 

Пока он терзался смутными подозрениями, его старший брат уже успел запихать в стиральную машинку первую партию белья, и теперь крутился по кухне в поисках зажигалки. Не нашел, раздраженно цыкнул, огляделся по сторонам и прикурил от тонкого язычка пламени, вытянувшегося из-под ногтя. 

В зеркальной вставке кухонного гарнитура на миг отразился и настоящий цвет глаз – желтовато-карих, как у большой хищной птицы.

**Author's Note:**

> По замыслу фанфика (и моему хед-канону) у России и его сестер есть мать – восточнославянские племена, Киевская Русь, которая гибнет во время вторжения монголов, и отец – западнославянские племена, жившие на территории современной северо-восточной Германии, уничтоженные и ассимилированные окружающими их германскими народами.
> 
> Теория о южнобалтийском западнославянском (вендском – как называли этих славян их соседи-германцы) происхождении династии Рюриковичей, варягов и народа русь возникла еще в 16 веке. Согласно ей – местный военный союз ободритов (бодричей, ререгов), в который входили племена вагров, варнов, руян (ругов) и еще ряд других, имел крепкие связи с будущей Новгородчиной и Псковщиной (что подтверждается археологически и лингвистически), колонии на Восточном берегу Балтики. Со временем - под давлением германской экспансии, выдавившей с балтийского побережья новгородских купцов и ликвидировавшей, как государство ободритов, так и свободные племена балтов – эти связи были разорваны. К тому же, Русь была крещена, тогда как ободриты и прочие полабские славяне вплоть до своего уничтожения оставались язычниками.
> 
> Занятный факт – территория ГДР, почти идеально совпадает с картой расселения полабских славян, т.е. с исторической областью Wendland.
> 
> На́тиск на Восто́к (нем. Drang nach Osten) — выражение, появившееся в середине XIX века и использовавшееся в националистических дискуссиях во второй его половине. Термин широко использовался в кайзеровской Германии в XIX веке и позже нацистской пропагандой для обозначения немецкой экспансии на восток, в том числе для подчёркивания стратегической важности немецкой колонизации востока с целью расширения "жизненного пространства" для немцев в конкурентной борьбе с другими народами, в первую очередь с русскими.
> 
> Сам лозунг «Дранг нах Остен» появился в немецкой истории рано, а именно в VIII—XIII веке, когда германцы вели острую территориальную борьбу с западнославянскими народами, особенно в бассейне реки Лаба (Эльба) и прибрежных регионах Балтийского моря от Шлезвига до Прибалтики, где они также остро конкурировали с местными балтийскими и финно-угорскими племенами (предками литовцев, латышей, эстонцев). По различным данным автором концепции экспансии на восток явились Карл Великий или император Священной Римской империи Фридрих I Барбаросса. Для борьбы с этими восточными народами были организованы и немецкие крестовые походы, имевшие переменный успех. В целом, в эпоху развитого Средневековья немецкие княжества одержали верх в прибалтийском регионе, вытеснив в XIII веке русских купцов из Ливонии. Немцами были ассимилированы многие коренные славянские и балтийские племена, в особенности пруссы.
> 
> Название России (и Руси) в эстонском языке - Venemaa, в финском – Venäjä. Точное происхождение этого названия является спорным. Но, скорее всего – по аналогии со старинным германским наименованием полабских славян (венды, винды) или наименованием России в латышском языке (Krievija), где явно проступает имя некогда ближайшего к ним племени (кривичей) – оно тоже производное от древнего племенного или союзного названия «венеды».
> 
> В качестве иллюстраций:
> 
> В.М.Назарук "Вагры. Морской десант"  
> http://www.nazarukvm.ru/img/photog2/thumbphoto111000x764x1x16777215_vagry.jpg
> 
> Лауриц Туксен "Датский епископ Абсалон уничтожает идол бога Святовита в Арконе в 1168 году"  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/3f/Bishop_Absalon_topples_the_god_Svantevit_at_Arkona.PNG


End file.
